


May The Fourth Be With You

by lynnearlington



Series: Nerdverse [1]
Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-04
Updated: 2010-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnearlington/pseuds/lynnearlington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel furrows her brow. "Star Wars has a day?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	May The Fourth Be With You

When Santana sneaks out of bed in the morning and doesn't come back for hours, Brittany starts to get worried. After she realizes calling Santana is a futile endeavor because her girlfriend is clearly not answering her phone today, she calls Rachel. "Have you seen Santana?" 

"Doesn't she live with you?" 

Brittany gives the phone an eye roll Rachel can't see. "Yes, but she's not here." 

"Britt, she probably went out to run an errand or something." 

"Nope, we ran errands yesterday and she's been gone all day. It's not like her." 

"Well, did you call her?" 

"Yes, and text and she's not answering at all." 

"I'm sure she's fine," Rachel's voice sounds out of breath and distracted, like she really can't be bothered with this conversation right now.

"Rach, this is important. I'm really worried," she whines. 

Brittany hears a sigh come through the line. "I'm sorry, Britt, I don't know where she is," Rachel pauses. "I've kind of lost Quinn too." 

"Doesn't she live with you?" 

Rachel chuckles. "Okay, that was fair." 

"Where did you put her last?" 

"She was here this morning!" 

"Do you want to come over? We can look for them together." 

Brittany can hear Rachel considering it, the girl taps her fingers obsessively whenever she's mulling an idea over, and the sound resonates through the phone. 

"Okay, yeah," responds Rachel after a few seconds. 

\--

They decide to try Puck's apartment. Santana hangs out there sometimes so there's a chance she's there and just lost track of time. There's also a chance Puck will know where Quinn is, but he's not answering his phone either. Thankfully, he only lives three blocks from Santana and Brittany's building so it's a quick stop on their mission to find where Santana and Quinn are. 

When they get to door 4C, they can hear loud noise emanating from the apartment and Rachel can make out the distinctive sound of Quinn's laugh. Brittany knocks loudly, but when no one answers after a minute, she tries the door knob. 

"It's open," she whispers to Rachel. 

"Well. Go in," commands Rachel, pushing Brittany out of the way and opening the door herself. 

No scenario she imagined prepares her for what she and Brittany find when they walk into the apartment. 

Puck's living room looks like Skywalker ranch vomited all over it. Quinn and Santana are sitting on the big leather couch Puck has in his living room, their backs to the entrance were Rachel and Brittany are standing quietly and the room is filled with toys, books and dvds. There's even a huge cardboard cutout of Harrison Ford in the corner. 

In front of the couch is a big 54" TV surrounded by massive speakers and if Rachel's correct, it looks like the original Star Wars movie is playing on the screen. The sounds of blaster fire and shouting is booming throughout the small room, but the girls are still able to hear the argument Quinn and Santana are having on the couch. 

"Q, Darth Vader would  _totally_  kick Darth Maul's ass. Are you even kidding me?" Exasperation is all over Santana's voice, and Brittany thinks they must have been having this argument for quite a while. 

"Double. Bladed. Lightsaber," Quinn states, not even bothering to look towards Santana. 

"Terrible. Prequel. Villain." 

Quinn rolls her eyes. "Stop hating." 

"Stop being stupid," Santana counters with her best bitchface in place. Or at least, based on the way she tilts her head towards Quinn and crosses her arms, she's probably wearing a bitchface. Her head however, is covered by a large black Darth Vader helmet so it loses its affect. Entirely. 

"Puck!" Quinn yells in the direction of the kitchen. "Vader or Maul?" 

"Fucking double bladed lightsaber, bitches," comes the response. 

"Idiot," Santana says in response to Quinn's smirk. 

Content aside, the arguing isn't what's so surprising; Quinn and Santana are always arguing about something. No, it's the fact that Santana is now currently waving around a red plastic lightsaber and Quinn's rearranging action figures on Puck's coffee table that's so shocking. When Santana starts making "swisssh" sound effects, Brittany's jaw drops open. 

"The prequels are not that terrible, I don't know why you have to be like that." Quinn points her finger accusingly at her friend. "I know for a fact you like them, you waited for eight hours in that line for the Revenge of the Sith re-release with me. You brought a tent!" Brittany's eyes go wide. So  _that_  was where Santana was that night. She looks over to Rachel and from the look on the brunette's face she's thinking the same thing about Quinn.

"Yeah, well I'm obligated, as a Star Wars fan, to like them. That doesn't mean that I can't recognize that they're like, totally lame in comparison." 

"Whatever," Quinn replies with a shake of her head. 

Then, all of a sudden, both girls stop what they're doing and turn their bodies towards the television screen. Santana waves her hand in the air as both she and Quinn say "these are not the droids you're looking for," in sync with the movie playing on the screen before giggling hysterically. Rachel thinks she might fall over in shock. 

"Okay, ladies. I've got Cheetos or Doritos, but that's it," Puck announces as he comes into the room. He's holding two bags of chips in each hand, next to his head and he nearly drops them when he notices Brittany and Rachel standing in the doorway, dumbfounded. "Uh," he says. 

"Doritos," responds Santana, holding her hand out and failing to notice Puck's expression. "Puckerman. Doritos," she continues, snapping her fingers when Puck doesn't respond. 

"What is wrong with-," Quinn cuts off when she follows Puck's gaze to land on Brittany and her girlfriend standing behind the couch watching them. 

"Q, what the hell?" Santana's still got her hand out for the chips, but Quinn slaps her on the arm and points towards Brittany and Rachel. 

Santana stands up and flips the Darth Vader helmet off the second she registers Brittany's presence, doing her best to look like she doesn't know how it got there in the first place. "Hey, babe," she says, nonchalantly. 

"Rach," Quinn joins, her eyes wide, and her hands trying to shove the action figures and Legos on the table as far from her as she possibly can. 

"Whatcha doing?" Rachel asks, coming around the couch to pick up the discarded figurines. When she twists the arm of the little green figure, Santana's hand whips out and grabs it from her. 

"Watch it, Berry. This is limited edition." Rachel gives Santana a look that clearly asks  _when did you get abducted by aliens?_

Brittany moves around the couch too, to stand next to Santana. "What are you guys doing?" She picks up the Darth Vader helmet Santana discarded and studies it. 

"Uh, nothing," Santana answers, glancing around helplessly. 

"Nice, S," Quinn responds, glaring at her. "They're totally going to believe that," she continues, gesturing at all the paraphernalia lying around the room. She turns towards Rachel. "It's Star Wars day," she answers. 

Rachel furrows her brow. "Star Wars has a day?" 

Quinn nods. "Yeah, today." 

"Why?" Brittany asks. "Did it get invented today or something?" 

"No," Santana replies. "It, uh..." 

"Did it get released today?" Rachel joins. 

"That's May 25th," Puck responds, speaking for the first time. Quinn and Santana nod in assent. 

"So," Rachel says. "What's so special about today?" 

"It's May 4th," Puck answers. 

Rachel blinks. "Yes, thank you. I am quite adept at reading a calender." 

Quinn shrugs her shoulders. "May the Fourth be with you." 

"What?" Brittany and Rachel ask in unison. 

"May the Fourth be with you," Santana repeats for them. 

Rachel seems to catch on after a minute of confusion and her eyebrows shoot up on her forehead as she tries to suppress the urge to laugh hysterically. Brittany, however, is still adorably trying to figure out what's going on. "I don't get it," she stage whispers to Santana. 

"It's a pun," Quinn says before Santana can reply. "On 'may the Force be with you' from the movies." 

Brittany's still kind of confused but Santana slides an arm around her waist and whispers, "Don't worry about it," so she doesn't. 

"So do you guys do this a lot?" Rachel asks with obvious amusement. 

"Every year," Puck answers automatically. He winces when both Quinn and Santana turn to glare at him. "I mean..." 

"You guys do this every year?" 

"It's Star Wars Day," Santana says lamely. 

Brittany surveys the room. "What do you guys do, exactly?" 

"Um," Santana starts and Brittany can see a blush creeping into Santana's face. "We watch all the movies and stuff." 

Rachel picks up Santana's discarded lightsaber. "And stuff," she repeats with an amused teasing look in Santana's direction. 

"Listen, Berry, I don't give you crap when you throw a fucking party for Streisand's Birthday." Quinn gives her a look but Santana ignores it. 

"That's because that's a legitimate holiday," retorts Rachel, primly. 

Santana barks out a laugh at that and Quinn has to grab Rachel around the waist to keep her from lunging at the other girl. 

"Hey," Quinn interrupts. "Why don't we all watch together," she suggests, trying to manhandle her girlfriend onto the couch. 

"I've never seen them," says Brittany and she takes a step back when three sets of eyes turn on her in horror. Rachel's too busy glaring at Santana to pay attention to anything else. 

"Brittany," Puck is the first one to speak. "How have you never seen Star Wars?" 

She shrugs. "I just haven't." 

"Santana!" Quinn says, turning her eyes towards her friend. "How did you let this happen?" 

"How is it my fault?" 

Quinn purses her lips and gives Santana a look that clearly says  _duh_. Puck's sporting a matching look on his face as well. "Okay, fine. My bad. Let's all watch it then." Santana looks towards Rachel. "If you can get your dog to stop foaming at the mouth," she says to Quinn with a smirk. 

"Santana," Quinn responds, rolling her eyes and adjusting her grip on Rachel. "Will you stop antagonizing her? She's small, but she's scrappy." 

The darker haired girl just smiles at Rachel before saying, "It's not my fault she has an unhealthy obsession with Babs. What is it, Rach. The nose?" Puck lets out a laugh at that. 

"Seriously, S. I will let her go," Quinn warns. 

Brittany rests her head on Santana's shoulder and lets out a small chuckle. "Santana," she says, drawing the name out. 

Santana rolls her eyes, but there's a smile on her face as she does it. "Okay, fine. Sorry, Berry. Barbra Streisand is totally voice of a generation or whatever," she says with a wave of her hand. "Can we watch now?" 

"Yeah," Puck joins. "All this lesbo drama is cutting into my Lucas time." He throws his bags of chips on the table and finds his way between the two couples to plop on the couch. "Let's get this show on the fucking road, people." 

Rachel still looks like she wants to scratch Santana's eyes out, but Quinn gets her to sit on the couch and leave the other girl alone. Brittany and Santana arrange themselves on the floor, legs tangled together as the shorter girl grabs the TV remote and restarts the movie from the beginning. 

"Isn't this number four?" Brittany asks as she picks up the DVD box from the ground. 

"Yes, but you watch it first," says Puck. 

"Huh?"

"It's the fourth movie, but we watch it in order of release date," answers Quinn. 

"I don't get it," Brittany whispers to Santana. "I know how to count." 

"I know, Britt," Santana says assuringly. "This is just how we do it, don't worry." Santana ends it with a kiss to the cheek that seems to placate the blonde girl. 

They get through the first movie with little incident, and Puck breaks out more party snacks and drinks and they all have a relatively enjoyable time watching. 

Santana and Puck are a little miffed that they can't really act out the scenes like they usually do and Santana fiddles with her Darth Vader helmet anxiously. But they're both reluctant to reveal the entirety of their nerdiness so they settle for watching the movies like normal people. Quinn's eying her figurines longingly, she usually makes mock up of the scenes while Puck and Santana act them out, but she isn't sure what Rachel would say about that so she tries and sits there like a normal person too. 

Then, in the middle of  _Empire Strikes Back_ , Rachel makes a crack about Yoda and puppeteering that nearly makes Santana shank the smaller girl in the face. Brittany puts a restraining hand on Santana's arm so she settles for smacking the girl on the leg with her toy lightsaber and high five-ing Puck when the boy snaps at Rachel in defense of Yoda's badassness. 

Later when Brittany talks all the way through Quinn's favorite scene (the classic Darth Vader/Luke Skywalker confrontation), Quinn threatens to gag the girl and Puck looks like he'd be okay with that idea too, but Santana throws Quinn a look that shuts her up. 

By the time  _Return of the Jedi_  is on Brittany has moved to the couch next to Puck with Santana still on the floor between her legs. Quinn finally gives in and moves to the floor too so she can play with her action figures but Rachel stays on the couch next to Puck. When Rachel and Brittany both laugh hysterically at the very dramatic reveal that Luke and Leia are siblings, Quinn and Santana share a look and Puck gets up to leave the room. 

Santana decides that next year, girlfriends are totally  _not_  invited. 

\--

A year later, on May 4th, Brittany doesn't worry when Santana sneaks out of the apartment early in the morning and stays out all day. She calls Rachel instead, knowing Quinn pulled a similar move as well, and they spend the day together hanging around Rachel and Quinn's apartment, giggling over the idea of Santana, Quinn and Puck having their geek day. 

When her girlfriend crawls back into bed later that night, kissing Brittany awake, she smiles against the taste of Mountain Dew and popcorn in Santana's mouth. 

"I love you," Santana whispers into the dark. 

"I know," Brittany responds and she can feel Santana's smile stretch against her lips in response. 

"Nerd."


End file.
